dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman the last son of Krypton
Superman The last son of Krypton June, 2 2014 Directed By Shane Black Produced by Zach Snyder This movie is a part of Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe Starring Armie Hammer as Clark Kent / Superman Cast- Armie Hammer as Kal-el/ Clark Kent/Superman- a alien from planet Krypton has superpowers no one could imagine. On earth he works as a photogerpher but is also superman Jon Hamm as Jor-el- Kal-el`s biogical Father. Jor-el sacrificed his like for Kal-el Anthon Yelchin as Jimmey Olsen- A junior photagaphor who just graduated college Janet Montgomery as Lois Lane- A sassy Photogerpher who is in love with Superman. She is unaware that Clark is Superman Gered Butler as General Zod- The leader of all Kryptonians. He comes to earth along with Brainiac to kill Kal-el Mark Strong as Lex Luthor- A Billionaire who wants Superman dead. Russel Crowe as Brainiac- The Kryptonian computer system who turns evil and destroys Krypton Ed Haris as Johnathon Kent- Clark`s adoptive father Mark Strong as Lex Luthor- A Billionaire who thinks that Superman must die. Blyth Danner as Martha Kent- Clark`s adoptive mother Anjolina Jolie as Lara-LorVan- Clark`s Biogical mother. She dies in the the explosion Kate Mara as Vicki Vale- cameo- A newsreporter who leaves her hometown and travels to Metropilis Adam West as Perry White- Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen`s boss Production- Man of Steel never got any sequels so it got rebooted that next year. Before armie Hammer was cast Tom Welling, Matt Bomer, Brandon Routh, andTom Cruise was going to play Superman, the Superman costume has black lines across it. Plot- The movie Starts in Jor-els lab. Jor-el asked B.R.A.I.N.i.A.C will the planet Krypton be blown up. Brainiac does not say a word and dissapears. General Zod says that our planet is failing. Jor-el comes in and said your going to be banished in the Phantom Zone. Zod just smiles and replies i rewired B.R.A.i.N.I.a.C he will destroy this world. Jor-el runs to the council members and said Bring General Zod to the Phantom zone. The movie skips to Baby Kal-el crying on his bed. Lara sees the sky turning red and explosions. Jor-el comes in and looks at the planet Earth and says we must send him there he will fit in fine. Lara starts crying and puts Kal-el in a spaceship. General Zod gets banished but floats around in a endless dark space. Back at their home. Jor-el puts a costume with a S inside his spaceship and said you show the world what you can do when you are older. The spaceship flies in the air and days later arives in Kanas. Johnathon Kent and Martha Kent find a Spaceship. The Spaceship opens and a baby is inside. they say he isi`nt from here lets take care of him. They rename him Clark Kent. The Title card appears. 24 years later Clark is a waiter working at a reasturant. He sees something glowing outside and picks it up. Clark notices a spaceship but decides to not go to it. At Lexcorp. Lex Luthor recently made new weapons to destroy the millitary. Clark goes back to his house and tries calling his adoptive dad but no one answers. Clark goes upstairs and sees Martha crying. clark asks where is dad. Martha takes Clark to the Graveyard and said you were gone to long Clar. Clark starts crying. Martha goes to inside a barn and shows clark the spaceship he arrived in as a baby. Martha shows Clark the costume he had in the spaceship. Confused Clark starts flying and goes to the artic and finds a giant spaceship with no one in it. Jor-el appears in a computer and says my son you are not from earth. clark asks where am i from. The Computer Jor-el says you are from planet Krypton Kal-el. Clark discovers that that is his real name and flies out. Clark goes back to kansas and tells Martha that he is not from earth and his name is Kal-el. Clark puts on the costume and fllies away. Clark sees a robbery going on and goes to stop it. The robber asks what does the S stand for stupid. Clark flies to him and attacks him. Brainiac releases General Zod and tells him that Kal-el is on earth and he knows where he is from. At the daily planet. Jimmy Olsen is talking about someone who wears a red and Blue costume. Perry Lois and Jimmy`s boss tells him that i don`t pay you to talk about fairytales. Lois tries to find evidence that he exists. Brainiac and General Zod break in the telivision and say If Kal-el does not come in 24 hours we will destroy the earth. Clark sees the telivision broadcast and asks his mother what should he do. Martha said save Metropilis that costume on your Planet means something. Clark gets up and puts on his costume. Brainiac and General Zod arive to Metropilis and starts destroying buildings. Vicki Vale is reporting but almost gets killed by a explosion but is saved when Clark makes it their. Clark tells her to go with the millitary. Lois falls in love and calls Clark Superman. General Zod and Brainiac say where is Kal-el. Clark comes and punches Zod in a building while half the city crumbles. Clark tells them that he is Kal-el but please don`t hurt anyone else. Brainiac says that Kal-el is mine and Kills General Zod. Clark and Brainiac colide creating a giant shockwave. Clark gets kicked in the sky and punches Brainiac to ground. Clark finds Lex Luthor smiling and said finaly he will die and there will be no one to stop me. Clark relizes Brainiac is connected to the ship. Clark lures Brainiac away to the city and uses his heatvision knocking Brainiac to the ship destroying the whole ship. Clark goes to Lois and kisses her. Lois blushes and Clark flies away and goes back to kansas. Clark takes off the costume and tells his mom he needs to go back to metropilis. Martha agrees and says thats what your father might of wanted. 5 days later Clark goes to get a job as a employee for the Daily planet. Perry tells him do you know anything about Superman. Clark smiles and gives Perry the paper and it says Superman vs Brainiac done by Clark. Perry laughs and said you are hired. Clark pushes his glasses up and tells Lois that he is new here. Lois tells Clark that there has been a break in at starlabs. Clark acts like he has to go to the bathroom and changes into his costume and flies off Post Credits scene a unknown man is on his planet and says that Superman will be getting whats coming to him. The camera goes to him it is revealed to be Darksied Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Superman trilogy Category:Superman movies